Butting heads: because friction creates attraction
by Chay18
Summary: Being the new girl in school is not easy. Living with a family you don't know is not easy either. Bella Swan has never had it easy, but her worm book kind of world it's about to be turned around by charming all-consuming Jacob Black. What she doesn't know, even if she grows a backbone to keep his cocky self in place, is that indeed, friction creates attraction.
1. Changes are good, not

Chapter one: Changes are good... not

I had to get this idea out of my head, because it wasn't letting me go on with other projects... so I hope you like it. It's kind of AU since there's no magic, and Jake and the pack have -except Sam- the same age as Bella and other fictional characters, but I keep them in Fork with some minor changes. With no further ado: show must go on!

Disclaimer: not mine (that was kind of obvious)

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

Yes, Forks sucked. My non-existent friends sucked and my family... wasn't even mine to begin with. I never thought I would be moving with my dad and his new wife.

Sure mom loved me, told me she was deeply sorry for sending me back to Washington and reassured me I wasn't going to be away that long, but still, I was stuck in a cold gray and wet state all by myself.  
Her boss thought to be a great idea to send her on a trip to London just as the scholar year started. What a bright man.

Mom, ever the free spirit, was thrilled at first and so was I until I realized what her business trip would mean for me. Since she divorced Phil, we had been living by ourselves in Jacksonville, which was a nice, warm place. Still, Renne felt she needed fresh air, a bright new start, and even if she wasn't moving out, at least some months away from home looked fantastic to her.

Despite the fact that I was a sensible and very-responsible-for-my-age kind of teenager, mom wasn't that far gone to let me stay by my own for a few months. I tried to discuss how different scenarios could play out: I could go with her-I really wanted to visit London- but of course there was school.  
She could have stayed, but I would have hated myself for it. Mom even tried to make me believe it was all right for her to miss out on this big opportunity, but that didn't work with me. The last option was Charlie - my almost stranger dad - although he had been her first option right away. She would never admit it to me though.

I couldn't quite believe it. I hadn't talk to Charlie – as in a real meaningful conversations - since his wedding 5 years ago. I met his wife Kelly and her daughter Clare, personally that very first day. Those two were exactly alike; both had curly long red hair, pale skin just like me and green eyes.

The problem was, I had just started my last year of high school, and Renne weirdly reasoned I should stay the whole year, so I wouldn't miss any class or make it any harder on my senior year that it would be.

Fantastic.

I refused to go, I even tried to talk my neighbor into looking after me assiduously, but there was no use discussing it, I was staying in Washington for a whole year.  
So there I was, landing on the Port Angeles airport at 12:45 am, in a comforting hoodie and baggy pants, waiting for my suitcase to pass me by.

After a few minutes of craziness and stress I finally saw a brown-haired man, all dressed like a cop, standing awkwardly between seas of people. When Charlie noticed me, his awkwardness increased along with mine. He had not changed. He still had the same appearance, with more worry lines in his forehead, but he looked happy.

"Isa...Bella it's been long," he said smiling for my benefit, I guessed. At least he remembers I hate to be called Isabella. I was tired of repeating: "just call me Bella".  
He hugged me with one arm and pulled away quickly. PDA was not our thing.

"Hi Charlie," I half smiled. He wasn't expecting me to be bouncing up and down from joy, and I could tell he didn't know how things were going to work out between us in the next year, but we had to face it, we were at an impasse.

Charlie drove in silence, just asking here and there about my life on Florida and how he had already enrolled me at Fork's high- the only school in the town and surroundings.  
Joy, I thought to myself.

"Thanks," I said, blushing a little. I felt I was imposing my stay at his house. "For everything." I just didn't want to explain what I was saying thank you for.

"Sure, sure. You are my daughter, don't worry."  
That was much of our talk. Weird as it might be, it was the way things went with Charlie.

An hour and a half later we pulled up to a little but homey house. The blue two story Swan's residence. It had a big back yard surrounded by forest, green thick forest.  
Charlie helped me with my bags and out of his car, which thank God, wasn't the police cruiser. It was embarrassing enough to know that the whole town was talking about my arrival. Me, who hated the attention the most.  
Two silhouettes appeared on the door frame watching us, Kelly and Clare. When they saw Charlie fidgeting with my bags they came hurriedly to his aid.

"Hey Bella! It's been long!" Clare said enthusiastically. "How was your flight?"

She was a nice girl, always willing to help and bubbly, quiet but more graceful and socially evolved than me.

I looked at my old house, which despite of being the same as ever, had a feminine touch here and there. Kelly loved to decorate and had done a great work. The paint that once was light green now was a cheerful yellow, and there were a lot of pictures across the living room. Photos of

Charlie and Kelly on their wedding day, Clare and Kelly, Clare all alone and the three of them happily sitting on the hood of their new car, laughing at something. I couldn't hide a spark of jealousy to rise within me. Charlie was supposed to be my dad, we were supposed to be family, but I decided to walk out all of that, as Renne did, years ago. I got over my little episode as quickly as Kelly distracted me.

"Good to see you, young lady." I smiled weakly at her and replied, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Oh sweetie there's nothing to be thankful," she said patting lightly my arm. "I see you noticed some changes?"

"Yeah…" I said looking around. "That's some change,"

She laughed, covering her mouth just like ladies should do. Her laugh wasn't much of a giggle but it suited Kelly.

"Sooo…Bella again, how are you?" said Clare holding my hands. I liked her, but sometimes she invaded my personal space.

"Sorry, I was awestruck with the new look of the house… I'm fine, well, boring." I said trying to get off of her grasp but failing when she led me to the bottom of the stairs with a big smile on her round face.

"Come see you bedroom!" she said running up the stairs. "You will love it!"

She opened the door for me. I entered embracing myself for the impact, but surprisingly I liked what I saw. My bed was in the middle of the room and the walls were a pale blue while the floor was covered by a brown carpet giving my little bedroom a comfortable look. There was a nightstand at the right side of my bed and a big dresser. There was a big window with dark curtains which I was grateful for, because I liked to block the sun out while I slept. I had a small table, I guess to study and a big black armchair. Nice.

"It's really nice." I said raising my eyebrows, Clare noticed. "I love it."

"Well I don't know you that much, but I think this is better than the pink paint dad was purchasing last month." She said laughing.

"Wow… I owe you, big one." I told her hugging her with one arm. Yeah, with that kind weird half hug.

* * *

"You like it?" Charlie asked proudly. He had left me time to settle and get used to the new feeling of my room, that's something I liked about him. He just let you be.

"Yes, thanks Char… dad." _Might as well get used to call him daddy. _Cue mental eye-roll.

"I told you it was better than the pink one." Clare told him, poking her head through the door. Charlie only rolled his eyes and started to leave when he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"You remember tomorrow's first day of school, right?"

"Yes," There goes my mood. "I have everything ready."

"Good, you have to take the bus since Kelly is taking the car," he added apologetically.

Clare and I nodded, accepting our fate. I hated not being able to drive my own car. Renne said I wouldn't need it once I made friends at school. It seemed she didn't know about the lack of my social skills.  
I chit chatted a little bit with Clare before bed. She told me how exciting was going to be our senior year and that she would introduce me to all her friends. At least I know someone and won't wander alone. I skipped dinner, blaming it on the nerves of the next day, while I just didn't feel like answering a million questions about myself.

The three of them talked in synchronization, always knowing what to say and how to say it. They were a happy family with any doubt, and I was a fly on the wall.

I put on my pajamas and went to the bathroom to do my daily routine. What I found staring back at me in the mirror wasn't pretty. I had circles under my eyes, my skin was paler than usual and I had no color in my eyes, jet lag? No. Depression? Probably.  
I covered my face with a weird cream Renne told me about. "It's the best lit up for your face!" Well, I will need it for tomorrow. I tried to smile to the mirror, practicing for tomorrow. I didn't want to look apathetic the very first day.

When I was sure I wouldn't stain the pillow with the goo on my face I put my hair in a high pony tail and climbed into bed. The sheets were a pale pink. Charlie and his pink obsession, I chuckled. They smelled like lavender which luckily helped me to drift off.

School was going to be tough, but I planned to be invisible, and not to drag unwanted attention. _But I'm Bella Swan, since when things go my way?_

* * *

Jake will appear in the next chapter and maybe sparks will fly... or not. Longer chapter about to come, this was more of an introduction. What do you think about it? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Way too close

**Sorry for the late update, exams and family get all my time lately! Enjoy this new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine bla, bla, bla**

* * *

Chapter 2: Way too close

My night wasn't as restful as I wanted it to be, but at least I hadn't been tossing and turning for long. I got up really early at the sound of my alarm clock going crazy with a modern melody.

Clare, I thought.

I went to the bathroom- thank God I had one for myself- and took a hot shower. My muscles relaxed as the water touched my bare back. I shampooed my hair with a funny looking bottle. It smelled like strawberries, which I found odd but decided to humor Clare.

When I was done I went to my bedroom, looking for something decent to wear. It was my first day and, unfortunately all eyes would be on me.

Again the new girl in town. To top it off, the fleeting awkward daughter of the Chief.

I wasn't a fan of make-up, so I didn't add any although I owned -much to my dismay and Renne's amusement- a big amount of it. When I was ready I realized that Renne's night cream was really useful. Looking at myself in the mirror for the last time I decided that was all I was going to get, and I was okay with it.

Once in the kitchen, a sweet smell invaded my nostrils. Kelly was making pancakes and despite the delicious breakfast in front of me I wasn't able to eat much. My insides were in knots. Charlie was already at work and Clare was eating, jumping up and down on her seat, eager to see her friends. I sat at Clare's left, while chewing mind absently.

"Well girls, see you in the evening. Have a good day!" I looked up to see Kelly leaving. _Oh yeah she is taking the car somewhere._

"Bye." I replied softly.

"Good luck in your first day, darling. Clare, take good care of her, okay?" Mrs. Swan warned to an over excited Clare. She smiled at me and left in a hurry, taking the comfortable car with her.

I couldn't eat anything else so I gave up and reached for my bag. My coat was already hanging beside the door. Clare was literally bouncing; saying how wonderful will be to meet her friends for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry we have to get the bus today, but this way we can meet people before our first class!" She said.

"Yeah… lucky us," I muttered to myself. The bus stop was just five minutes from home. I was nervous, tired and a little bit taken aback by the odd looks everyone was giving me.

When we came to a stop, three girls greeted us. Well, just Clare. They did small talk until the bus came into view. I'd never been that happy to see a bus before.

"Hope you like our school Bella." Said a big girl, the other two just said their goodbyes and got into the bus.

"Those girls are not even in our class, so you don't have to remember their names, don't worry." My step-sister whispered while we were sitting far from them.

Damn, I was already memorizing their names.

"Clare, I don't like to be the center of attention." I warned her, more like whined. "So if you can-"

"I can't hide you," she cut me off. "If that's what you're hinting." She added, smiling at me ruefully.

I didn't want to hide. Okay I did, but I knew it was impossible.

"Please, just don't overreact when you introduce me to your friends." I told her quietly.

I didn't want to risk having a "new girl" neon sign in my forehead. She nodded and looked out off the window with a sly smile on her pale face. She isn't taking me seriously, is she?

After ten minutes on the road, seeing white and green spots pass in blurs, we arrived at the entrance of the parking lot. The bus wasn't going to park there so Clare and I got down carrying our bags full of books.

Forks' high was, surely, smaller than my high school in Jacksonville, but it was big enough for a small town. We made it to the main doors, when behind me erupted a chorus of girly cries. They were near squealing, and some strangers had already began laughing or rolling their eyes at them. Clare was now in the middle of the shouting match.

_Oh God, why me? _

"Clare, I missed you!" Said a blond hugging the small frame of my step-sister. "How come I hadn't seen you on the road? Where's your car?"

Although she was taller and bigger than Clare, she had a very nice body and suddenly I felt insecure. I didn't have what you would call a feminine figure.

"Me too!" Clare laughed. "Mom and dad took our cars, so Bella and I had to ride the bus." She answered happily, pointing at me with her head.

"It would be nice to introduce your sister, Clare," said a quiet girl. Her long hair covered her sudden rosy cheeks, I guessed from embarrassment.

"Sure," Clare smacked her forehead. "Bella come over here!" She shouted a little too loud for my liking.

My face was red scarlet. Everyone was looking at me, trying to get a glimpse of who that Bella chick was. Clare hugged me with one arm, smiled at me and introduced me.

"Girls, this is Bella, my "oh so waited" step-sister!" She said like she was selling a brand new car. "Bella, Angela and Amy." She added pointing at the slim girl and then to the blond one.

"Hi," I said not so excited. My throat had gone dry. I suspected my first day was going to be hard, just not that much.

"We've heard a lot from you!" Greeted Amy, smiling so much I thought her face would break in two.

"Hello," said the quiet girl, Angela, shaking my hand. She was more my style, still it was weird to shake hands at high school, maybe we were both awkward.

They started catching up while I just nodded in the right places. I was more entertained watching the kids around us. As they passed by my side every single group looked at me with curious eyes before carrying on with their conversations.

At the end of the parking lot were a bunch of kids sitting on the hoods of their cars. Three of them were tall and dark skinned, and did not look much like kids. I guessed they were Quileute, since Forks high was the only high school around and they had to come from the reservation. The other two were paler. The blond guy had a baby like face, although he was cute. On the other hand the black haired guy was pretty ugly. I laughed inwardly noticing the "cow eyes" the girls were giving some of the guys. Then there was a couple smooching.

After too much PDA, finally they decided to go to class. That's when I noticed who one of the love-birds was. He was tall and looked more in his early twenties, although he had a boyish face. He was well build and had short black hair that contrasted with his contagious smile.

I felt my face flush just from thinking about him as "hot". I was not an asexual individual, but I knew how to keep my hormones in check, till then. I guessed jet lag was doing wrong things to my body.

"All good in la-la-land?" Said Clare looking at me.

"Wha-yes. I mean sorry," they all laughed at my lame response. At least they didn't notice who I was staring at and if they did, it didn't show.

"Maybe we should head-" Clare trailed off looking past me and smiling warmly. I turned around to see what had provoked that dreamy look on her face and found the group of Quileute kids right in front of me.

"Guys, about time!" All of them looked at her directly, smiling with genuine enthusiasm. The girls on the other hand were trying to hide a grimace.

"Hey guys, this is Bella, Clare's step-sister." Amy said dragging me by the arm, making the whole group stare directly at me. Mr. I've-got-a-blinding-smile too.

I lost any coherent thought I had in my mind. Being put on the spotlight did things to me.

"Guys, Bella." Clare said coming to my aid. "Bella, this is Jessica, Lauren," they smiled lightly but it didn't reach their eyes. "Embry, Jared, Quil," she continued, pointing at three Quileute boys. They waved, Quil way to enthusiastically. "Eric, Mickie," both winked at me. "Sophie," my step sister added with disdain in her voice. The beautiful girl gave me a fake smile, and clasped her boyfriend's hand tightly.

"And last but not least, Jacob." She said smiling warmly. I though Clare might have a crush on Jacob, the way she looked at him, but when I saw how he hugged her, I realized they were more like siblings.

"Welcome," he said reaching for my hand to shake. Jacob's hand was soft and warm rough but gentle. "You are Charlie's daughter." He said more like a question.

His voice was husky and all male. _What is wrong with me?_

"Yes, ni-nice to meet you." I replied looking directly at him. I wanted to, but couldn't take my eyes off of him, not when he was looking at me like that.

We just stood there, staring at each other and I lost track of time. It could have been an hour, but I realized it had been just a few seconds. Still, it had been a little bit too long. Sophie cleared her throat loudly and pulled from Jacob's hand- the one that wasn't clasping mine. Before letting go though, I felt him giving my hand a gentle squeeze that made me blush profusely.

"We better get going." Stated Jacob's girlfriend making her way as the rest followed.

"Sure," replied him licking his lips still staring at me.

That was weird, and embarrassing.

Clare, who was supposed to be keeping me company suddenly was by Embry's side. I was about to say something when I caught the same dreamy look on her face. Clare had it bad for Embry, oh boy.

Amy was talking to Quil and Angela, Jared and Eric where arguing about some sports magazine, and at their left was the lovey-dovey couple. My eyes zeroed on Jacob's back, but then his head shot back and smirked pleased at catching me staring at him. I immediately averted my gaze when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Arizona," I turned my head and there was blondie. _Mike?_

"Hi."_ Why is he calling me Arizona?_ "Mike right?" I asked trying to remember all the names and forget about Jacob's warm hand and inviting smile.

"It's my name," he smiled. _Mike seems nice, but his smile holds nothing to- stop it!_ "So, you like it here?"

That was the worse question he could have asked me. Of course not, would have been my first answer. I'm living with my dad, who I barely know, in a freezing country without my truck, my sun and my friends. I was pretty much uncomfortable here, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Yeah," I lied. "It's not what I'm used to, but I will get used to it." Or so I hope. Good thing they didn't know me yet because I was an horrible liar.

"Don't worry. I'm here if you ever feel homesick." He suggested cockily.

"Er- sure." I replied dryly. Talk about invading personal space.

He had to leave to his first class, which left me alone with Quil, Jared and Jacob. Before parting ways, Clare wished me luck and Sophie nearly murdered me with her eyes. I didn't know what her problem was, we had met for five minutes and she hated me already.

Quil came to me in a flash and put an arm over my shoulder.

"Was Mike making you uncomfortable?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. He made me laugh, despite having the arm of a complete stranger over me.

"N-no." I stuttered shyly.

"If she was't then she is now," Jared said grabbing him by the collar of his white shirt. "Let her go, dude." Quil was pulled off of me while laughing at his friend.

"I was making her feel welcomed!" He said whining. "Feeling protective, aren't we?" He winked at me and Jared rolled his eyes, which made me blush again. I was going to boil because of them.

"Stop toying with her, you idiots," a deep voice said. It was Jacob who hit both Jared and Quil on the back of their heads. I snorted and Jacob smiled warmly at me. "They can be jerks sometimes." And winked at me, kicking my heart into overdrive.

I guessed, by the way all of them winked at me, it was just a sign they were goofing around, so I tried not to take it to heart. Telling myself not to blush I smiled- a real smile- at Jacob. He kept on smiling but the way his eyes were analyzing me, was making me uncomfortable. He took a couple of steps towards me getting way too close. Not that I was complaining, because I couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Although, we sure know how to make a pretty girl feel welcomed." He half whispered so close I could smell his aftershave.

_Is he calling me pretty? What is happening?_

I looked at his friends walking ahead not paying us any attention and felt very exposed. What if someone saw us - not that we were doing anything- and told Sophie?

"Good luck on your first day, babe," Jacob winked and got into a class.

I almost ran into a row of lockers, gawking at his obnoxious smile._ Babe?_ Who did he think he was calling me that after thirty minutes of knowing me? I bet he though he was so hot he could get away with anything. Maybe I didn't want to be best friends with her girlfriend but that didn't mean I was going to go all fan-girl over him because he had an amazing body. In fact, I hated guys like that. There used to be jocks with the same attitude back in Jacksonville high and I swore to myself to never boost their egos.

Jacob Black if you expect me to drool over you, you're in for a big disappointment.

"Hey, Bella!" Jared called. "This way, you don't want to be late for History, trust me."

I nodded still unnerved about my rare encounter with Jacob and followed his friend to a class full of kids looking expectantly at me. This day was getting worse by the minute.

* * *

**Second chapter up! I know Jacob is really cute and sweet but I can't get out of my head the "bad boy" Jacob Black, he is too irresistible. There's more to our boy than his panty melting smile, but that will come in the next chapters. **


End file.
